A Ravenclaw's Life, Year I
by Cindy Regnarg
Summary: Cho Chang's first year adventures!


A Ravenclaw's Life  
  
A/N: This is just a viewpoint of Cho Chang's life of being a Ravenclaw. I personally think I'd be sorted in Ravenclaw. Okay, here's my very second fic:  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I woke up in my dorm to find the sun shining on the snow, it was my first year in Hogwarts and I had decided to stay for Christmas. It was the first day of break, and I didn't feel like moving from my bed. I slipped on a comfortable hand-knitted blue sweater and some jeans. I patted my cat, Jamey, who lazily sat on the foot of my bed. She followed me to the common room as I went down to lie down on a wingchair in front of the fire with a mug of cocoa from the cocoa maker.  
  
After a couple more people woke up, I went down to breakfast with my friend Amy. " It's so quiet without so many people around." I said to her.  
  
"Now we can get good seats, like one near a Christmas tree." she replied.  
  
I wolfed down my bacon and eggs and ran to the common room for a wizard's chess tournament. " It's what we do every year on the first day of break" said fifth year prefect Angelina Nincen. I won everyone who challenged me. It came down to Roger Davies, the captain of the Quidditch team and me. I won with ten or less moves.  
  
After I won the prize " Five galleons from the final loser", I sent it all to my mom and dad. I had plenty of money here. We played around in the snow, making a snow fort, having snowball fights, making snowmen that look like each of the Ravenclaws, and made a huge snow replica of Hogwarts, with the help of magic, of course. Then, we went inside and had a contest on making a potion that best connects eggnog and hot cocoa together so they won't taste bad. I won yet again, having all those A's in potion's class. A simple combining potion with a blending charm did the trick.  
  
We then all lounged around the fire, lying around on the couches and wingchairs drinking my concoction and just talking to each other. Some giggly girls giggled in a corner, talking about some good-looking Gryffindors. Some boys in a corner talked about latest broom brands, the prefects talked about how it was easier yet harder to control everyone during the break.  
  
I sat in a group of my friends who were talking about studies and Quidditch, my favourite subjects to talk about, other than family.  
  
" Such a good thing Flitwick let us first years have no homework over break" Amy said, relaxing on the couch.  
  
" Yeah, but Mcgonagall has at least the lightest of work, and Prof. Armius gave us a fair amount, as well as Binns" said Stephanie.  
  
" Well, I can do all that homework in a jiffy, even Snape's potion you forgot about" I told them. "You know how easy the amounts Armius gives us for Defense Against the Dark Arts" I said. " How much do you want to pay me if I finish all this homework in five minutes or less" I asked all of them.  
  
"We'll all pay you five sickles if you can" proposed Amy.  
  
"Fine with me" I replied. I grabbed my stuff and they all timed me. I quickly finished the transfiguration homework, which was a couple of questions on the Switching Spells we learned in the past couple of months. This was to prepare us on the test she would give us at the end of break. Armius's homework was to name the different dangerous hexes and spells and the repellents and blocks for them. Snape's potion was a simple Wiggenweld Tree bark potion for a review on what he taught us. Binns's homework was to name the first primitive Transfiguring spells and potions. At the look of horror on their faces, I guessed that they all owed me five sickles.  
  
After the sun set, we all were so tired but didn't want to go to sleep. I slipped back into my deep blue, silk pajamas and went to lie down on my four- poster bed. I guess I had dozed off or something, because the next thing I knew, a noise of something breaking, and a huge thing scuttling off in the darkness woke me up.  
  
*********************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS BELONG TO JKR, EXCEPT FOR ARMIUS, AMY, JAMEY THE CAT, STEPHANIE, AND ANGELINA NINCEN. THERE MAY BE MORE, BUT DON'T MURDER ME ABOUT IT!!  
  
A/N: So did you like the first chapter of my second fic? Yeah, yeah, I know I didn't finish my other fic, but I just had to write a Ravenclaw fic. So, as my brother says, EAT POOP!! Sorry... R/R!! 


End file.
